superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat and Tears VII
Blood, Sweat & Tears VII is the 46th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the seventh in the chronology. It took place at the Aloha Stadium in Honolulu, Hawaii. It was supposed to air in December 2013 but it was pushed to January 12, 2014. Thirteen matches took place, with two in the Preshow. The Prince of Persia and Edward Elric wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. This event symbolized SCAW's transition into the WWE2K era. =Card= BST7SCAWChampionship.jpeg|The Prince of Persia © vs Edward Elric for the SCAW Championship BST7SCAWLegendsChampionship.jpeg|Ghost Rider © vs Superman for the SCAW Legends Championship BST7SCAWTagTeamTitles.jpeg|M. Bison & Magneto © vs Spider-Man & Homer Simpson for The SCAW Tag Team Championship - TLC Match BST7MarvelvDC.jpeg|Iron-Man, Hulk & Thor vs Batman, Robin & Red Hood - 3 on 3 Elimination Tag Match BST7HellboyvAnakin.jpeg|Hellboy vs Anakin BST7SCAWZero-OneChampionship.jpeg|Dante © vs Green Lantern For The SCAW Zero-One Championship - 30-Minute Ironman Match BST7Norris&SantavPotter&Gladiator.jpeg|Chuck Norris & Santa Claus vs Harry Potter & The Gladiator - Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Match BST7SCAWInternetChampionship.jpeg|King © vs InuYasha vs Mr. Clean vs Dr. Doom vs Optimus Prime vs Jack Sparrow For The SCAW Internet Championship - 6-Pack Elimination Challenge BST7SCAWWomensChampionship.jpeg|Rayne © vs Avril Lavigne for the SCAW Women's Championship BST7UrlachervDrago.jpeg|Brian Urlacher vs Ivan Drago BST7He-Man&MarvelvKingsofCAW.jpeg|Captain Marvel & He-Man vs LeBron James & Burger King =Event= Preshow Liu Kang, Jean-Luc Picard, & The White Ranger defeated Albert Wesker, Kazuma Kuwabara, & Gambit in a Six Man Tag Team Match. Liu Kang pinned Kuwabara after the Kick from the Shadows. Jay & Silent Bob defeated Spock & Piccolo in a tag team match. Silent Bob pinned Spock after a double team spike piledriver. Preliminary matches King defended the SCAW Internet Championship in a Six Pack Elimination Challenge. *King pinned Optimus Prime with a German Suplex. *Inuyasha pinned Doctor Doom after the Full Fledged Demon Bomb *King pinned Inuyasha after the Tek Buster. *King pinned Jack Sparrow after the Mexican Death Drop. *King made Mr. Clean submit with the Mexican surfboard to retain SCAW Internet Championship. Brian Urlacher pinned Ivan Drago after the Chicago Style Jackhammer. Hellboy pinned Anakin after the Doomstone piledriver. Three unknown women (now known as Jill Valentine, Ukyo Kuonji and Melinda May) attacked Amy Lee. Yusuke Urameshi and Jin Kazama confronted each other but Freakazoid wedgied Yusuke. LeBron James & Burger King defeated Captain Marvel & He-Man in a tag team match. LeBron pinned He-Man after the LeBron Jam. Captain Marvel attacked He-Man. Iron Man, The Hulk & Thor defeated Batman, Robin & Red Hood in a Six Man Elimination Tag Team Match. *Red Hood pinned The Hulk after a DDT on a steel chair. *Iron Man pinned Red Hood after the Steam Roller. *Robin pinned Iron Man after the Bat Breaker. *Thor pinned Robin after Irish whipping Batman into him. *Thor pinned Batman after the Mjolnir. Dante defeated The Green Lantern in a 30 Minute Ironman Match with the final score of 6-5 to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Dante pinned Green Lantern with the Jackknife at 9:54. They brawled until Green Lantern got a decisive Super Kick. Freakazoid's antics spoil Yusuke's attempt at hitting on Danica Patrick. Fred Durst interviewed Abraham Lincoln Harry Potter & The Gladiator defeated Chuck Norris & Santa Claus in a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Match. Gladiator pinned Norris. Ichigo Kurosaki joined the Axis Powers. Liu Kang is disturbed by Jean-Luc Picard, White Ranger, Jay & Silent Bob's dance off. Avril Lavigne pinned Rayne after the Twist of Hate to win her second SCAW Women's Championship. Lara Croft attacked Rayne. Yusuke attacked Freakazoid in revenge for his antics. Spider-Man & Homer Simpson defeated M. Bison & Magneto in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Homer pulled down the belts to win. Superman pinned Ghost Rider after the S-5 to win the SCAW Legends Championship. Superman wrestled in his classic attire which he hasn't worn since 2011. Main event Edward Elric pinned The Prince of Persia after the Sudden Alchemy to win the SCAW Championship. Anakin attacked them both. Elric became SCAW's fifth Grand Slam champion. =Results= Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Hawaii cpvs Category:2014